después
by jer35mx
Summary: para el mundo fue la llegada de naves de seres de otros planetas, y el ataque de esas naves, después ...
1. Chapter 1

un grupo de helicópteros vuela sobre llanos semideserticos, el presidente whitmore piensa acerca de lo relativamente corto de la distancia de el área 51 y la ciudad estelar, el astropuerto de las naves independientes privadas de su país, *dos puntos tecnológicos tan importantes y que fueron dejados de lado por los aliens, la teoría de david y connie es de "¿qué datos tienen los aliens?, la nave exploratoria era de los 40s", y el área 51 a pesar de ser secreta era un faro en consumo de energía y comunicaciones*, la reunión que iba a tener efecto era con restos de naciones del mundo que se escogió un centro que tuviera perímetro espacial, y ahí los ingenieros habían comunicado naves espaciales en misión, alguien le despierta de su ensimismamiento, levanta los ojos de las hojas, connie le dice "ya estamos llegando señor presidente", el mira por la ventana y ve una cinta asfáltica y a lo lejos algo como un espejismo; connie saluda por la pantalla a uno de los representantes de el continente africano, mientras trata de decirse a si misma que los radares pueden detectar las naves extraterrestres que quedaron y que no podrán hacer uso de escudos, en la pantalla ahora aparece el rostro de un presidente latino, ella le dice "buenos días, esta es una línea segura, gracias por intentar la transmisión", el contesta "si, bueno, me siento una carnada pero bueno", connie mantiene la cara seria, "en unos minutos empezaremos la lectura de datos"; en una de las salas de telemetria espacial thomas whitmore lee "naves caídas, 27, 10 naves se reportan haber salido de la atmósfera" *y faltan daños por radiación y que necesitan esos aliens como combustibles*, el post despertar de hace 4 meses, connie le grita "¿listo?".

en el transcurso de la reunión, se hacen teleconferencias a diversas partes del mundo, del áfrica se describe una situación de que poblaciones citadinas se han salvado y los ataques de las naves alienigenas se hicieron a lugares conocidos internacionalmente por el poderío de resistencia armada, de el continente asiático un diplomático de contacto solo expuso los mapas que se transmitieron por su propio sistema de satélites de interfaces de internet, solo comento que la gran presa de los ríos hoangho y yangtse habían sido atacadas, en zonas sumergidas, provocando nubes de vapor, pedían que se tomaran en cuenta muestras estudiadas y los datos a los que habían llegado, el presidente whitmore dijo "los agradecemos, creo que podríamos pasarles datos", desestimando una mirada de constance y que varios notaron, continuo " de los años que creemos que observaron nuestra civilización", el diplomático de contacto respondió "es una conclusión a la que llegamos, pero no exacta, agradecemos de antemano su información", de las islas japonesas lo que mostraron fue un ataque a ciudades pero los ataques mayores fueron a las bases extranjeras, ellos habían transportado aviones en lanchones, pero su narración encendio el interés de los chinos y otros paises, porque los aeropuertos de ciudades sin tocar tendrían aviones y radares no comprometidos, ya que en uno de sus mapas describian areas de radar que usaron en el contraataque.


	2. Chapter 2

en una montaña de el archipiélago de el oriente asiático unas nubes se forman en el tope de la montaña, se escucha un sonido de fuertes vientos y se perciben rayos; al mismo tiempo sobre una región inundada de el continente se forman unas nubes y se empieza a formar algo no visto por esa región, un remolino en la gran represa, se empieza a percibir rayos de las nubes abajo, de el remolino sube un tifón o tornado y se ve una gran nave que pasa a baja velocidad y a gran altura por el agua, de algunas partes de los terrenos al lado de la gran nave espacial alienígena salen naves, pequeños vehículos aéreos que comienzan a volar hacia la gran nave; de los restos de la gran nave alienígena derribada en un valle cercano a la montaña salen naves que inician vuelo a la nave que se empieza a distinguir, de las cercanías salen pequeños objetos de restos de edificaciones y bosques, algunos de los vehículos voladores son alcanzados y caen a tierra, otros si llegan a la nave, ninguno trata de entrar en combate; en el continente, de unas cintas de asfalto que se descubren en las penumbras de la tarde se elevan aviones y unos helicópteros, los aviones entran en combate con los alienígenas, estos se dan la vuelta y entran en combate, naves y aviones maniobran en los cielos y empiezan a caer a tierra naves en restos y llamas de ambos lados, los helicópteros toman posición y lanzan cohetes hacia el sitio donde se dirigen algunos de los vehículos alienígenas, después se retiran, empiezan a sonar explosiones, vehículos aéreos salen de la gran nave y entran en combate, se empieza a reducir el número de aviones, los vehículos aéreos comienzan a descender a tierra, la gran nave empieza un descenso, cae sobre una vasta planicie llana de sembradíos, se escucha un estruendo, en las cercanías se empiezan a mover vehículos estableciendo un perímetro; en el archipiélago la gran nave se eleva y va empequeñeciendose, aún se veía con la vista entre el azul gris del aire y se pierde al entrar la nave en el espacio y viajar a algún lugar. De algún volcán apagado se eleva una nave y establece curso hacia el espacio, de pronto es atacada por helicópteros y ametrallada, la nave sigue su curso, a mayor altitud es alcanzada por aviones de combate con cohetes, la nave sigue su curso

En la ciudad de el astropuerto en otro continente, dos grupos, uno de personas con papeles y otro por pantalla de videoconferencias reportaron que 2 naves se habían aproximado a la tierra y entrado a la atmósfera, ahora reportan que solo una es seguida por estaciones de monitoreo de el espacio cercano, los representantes empiezan a estudiar los datos, no ha habido comunicaciones después de que se enviaron mensajes a sus países.

en la región de el lago se reporto y se pidió que se siguieran varias naves que salieron en formación de los alrededores del lago, que se unieron en el aire a centenares de metros de altura y salieron lentamente hacia arriba con rumbo al espacio, durante el seguimiento llegaron reportes de los lugares alrededor del planeta de aliens que en sus zonas de permanencia salían en grupos para recoger o, decía en algunos reportes succionar combustible, en algunos decía que aparecían chispas y un reporte decía triunfadoramente de una explosión en un helicóptero derribado, en tres zonas se reportaban luchas con fuerzas terrestres locales y se checaron y reportaron visuales de bajas alienigenas.

De el país hacia el sur llegan reportes de que una de las naves había salido de un volcán apagado, los radares lograron encontrar esta tercera nave ya en el espacio.


End file.
